


生·情

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade
Summary: 主Johnny视角。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	生·情

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [lush life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168367) by [rainingover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingover/pseuds/rainingover). 



> Thanks again for the translation authorisation of the author rainingover and for her great works of johnjae collection!

他和在玹之间一直以来都有种特别的联系，那是他不会和其他朋友产生的化学反应，甚至在过去的恋人们身上也无法感知。是随性，是令他庆幸的默契，每当在玹不在身边，他都会深深惦念。  
对在玹敏感的大腿内侧时常的遐想使他难以否定自己的情感，可即便如此，假装若无其事，装作心无杂念，让一切停留在朦胧而又暧昧的状态也还算勉强应付得来。  
而在伊比沙岛度假的那个夏天，这种朦胧却变得明晰起来。  
那个夏天被泡进了一瓶又一瓶酒里，充斥着无意义的金钱挥霍，还有不计其数的女人。那些女人都以为他是直男——他为什么会不是呢？理论上说，他确实是异性恋，也从没宣称过自己喜欢同性。在乌斯怀亚度过一晚后，他好不容易带了个女孩回别墅，还没等夜场散去，对方就和友人消失在了人群中，他却也没有追寻，因为他其实并没有那么想要和她上床。不过他还是在Instagram发了一张那女孩被他搂在怀里的照片。  
人们在年轻气盛，还要努力隐瞒自己对最好朋友的爱慕时，就会竭尽全力地保持自己的存在感。

他们在伊比沙租的度假别墅风格夸张到近乎搞笑的程度。起飞前往别墅前，他们给泰一看了配置表，后者评价它 “浮夸得要死”。玄关和两个衣帽间里陈列着水晶雕塑；三间大理石装修的浴室里分别配有三个浴缸；广告文案上更是宣称客房还装了只最小尺寸的，价值却远超于Johnny大学最后一年开销的枝形吊灯；主卧还配了一套性爱秋千，他和在玹围着它拍照，发给所有朋友看。  
他住了主卧，但从没用过那套秋千，至少从没在那上面跟谁做爱过。

他也许是爱在玹的，可爱不爱的并不重要，他可以装作没这回事，反正他一向擅长伪装，比如假装不讨厌他的父亲，或者假装不讨厌被很多人认识。他，Johnny，万花丛中过，纸醉金迷的派对名人，其实厌恶着这份名声，但他假装受用。这就像表演一样，他只要演得像是万事称心就行，大家谁不是在装？不过都是酒肉朋友间的虚情假意罢了。   
他觉得这样还挺有趣的，虽然说起来是有点伤感。  
他发现，那些认识他的人实际上并不稀罕他作为朋友的身份，他们更在意他的财富，他的社会地位，他拥有的东西。钱是万能的，却不能美化现实。他意识到，钱会弱化人的外表，无论美丑都会变得毫无魅力，铸锭外在的反而是人的个性，可惜人心隔肚皮，谁也看不清。  
但在玹不同。  
在玹的外在和内在都是美好的，这是他的迷人之处。他是丰硕低坠的果实，从里到外都流露着诱人的气息，是新奇而完美的存在。Johnny渴望着摘下这颗果实，从他身上汲取些什么，可他总是难以触碰，至少他和某个身穿宝石红礼服的女孩走得很近时就会给人这种感觉——他就离对方两步远，疏离感却已浸在了杯中的伏特加里，一滴，两滴，三滴……  
假日的最后一个周末，他们砸了血本，在蓝枪鱼沙滩餐厅订了间小屋，还险些迟到，差点没能坐到预约的位置。Johnny宿醉的后劲还没过去，但这是夏天度假时司空见惯的事，尤其是在国外度假的时候。欧元廉价得不像正经的钱。他感觉自己仿佛在演一部老电影，视野的边缘都是静态的画面。   
他们点了好几瓶酒。Johnny躺在床上，躲开了太阳——即使这对缓解宿醉没什么用——闭着眼。他回想起前一晚，在玹穿了件宽松的长衬衣，半个胸脯的纽扣都是散开的。他不停地想着这个画面，想他们同行回别墅的路上，看到了日出时在玹半梦半醒地抬起眼眸的样子：每天早晨，在玹脱掉上衣，光裸的肌肤泛着闪耀的光泽：他们去露台上，讨论一整天的计划：他还幻想在玹的嘴唇和齿间尝起来会是什么味道，那双大腿被他握在手中时会如何屈起。   
他回味着在玹的低声轻笑，好奇对方被他紧紧揽在怀里时会发出怎样的声音。  
有时，他的幻想会过于深入，他会想象在玹是什么味道的——在玹的嘴巴，肌肤，阴茎。他甚至想知道在玹的精液的味道。他的精液。老天，他太痴迷了，已经到了一种可笑的地步。但他擅长伪装，所以眼下仍是好好躺着，闭着眼，听着音响里播放的歌，听到那些挥金如土的喧嚣，听到在玹为他倒酒，玻璃杯和酒瓶磕碰，发出清脆的响声。他抬手接过，杯壁上满是凉凉的水汽，令他也不禁口渴。说实话，他的状态简直就是一团糟，但花花公子都得是风流作态，所以他仍然硬着头皮喝了，喝到头疼都消失了，取而代之的是醉酒带来的喉咙里的烧灼感，或许也因为是和在玹一起的缘故吧。  
“坐起来吧，”在玹说，“躺着怎么喝得下去，你会呛到的，要是洒出来就更糟心了。”  
Johnny冲他咧嘴笑了笑，坐起身，睁眼看向太阳。“敬天上人间又一天！”Johnny说着干了一杯，酒滑过喉咙时几乎没留下灼热的痛感。  
泳池那一头，有人跳进了水里，一群姑娘在那人激起的水花里尖叫起，噪声穿透了他的脑子。  
在玹和他同饮，从他们进了餐厅到现在的四十分钟里，他们已经干掉了一整瓶伏特加。宿醉开始折腾Johnny的后脑勺，他感到自己似乎微笑得愈发多了起来，大笑也是，他还去跟过去几周在各种夜店认识的人聊了天。他懒得知道那些人的名字，他们在他眼里无足轻重，反之亦然。  
在玹笑着看他，同时又点了一瓶酒，还给了一笔高昂的小费。后来他和在玹说，他永远都不会厌倦这些东西。但他撒了谎。  
他们都已经厌倦这一切很久了。当富有成为人生中唯一拥有的东西，它就不再有新鲜感。他们的富有是与生俱来的，无需开口讨要，他们的人格被它消耗殆尽，Johnny偶尔怀疑过自己的存在或许只是一叠叠的支票和光鲜亮丽的外表，除此之外，他也许什么都不是。  
他也曾好奇过，如果他主动示意，在玹会不会回他一个吻？当然不是现在，不是在这种地方，否则在玹肯定不会接受。在玹总是比他谨慎，会在泡吧时提醒他少喝一点，以免醉过头，还会每次都带着防晒霜。他因为在玹而感到踏实，尽管连他自己也没有察觉到。在玹不会和他在这间伊比沙岛上的度假餐厅里接吻。但可能在未来的某一天，这件事是会发生的。  
Johnny把头发往后撩了撩，将第二瓶伏特加递给在玹。他直接就着瓶口喝，喉咙烧起来的时候，他莫名有些享受。月亮初升，天也凉快了些，他们走出餐厅，去DJ台附近的游廊跳舞，各自的手中拿了瓶酒。保安走过来警告他们舞池禁止携带玻璃制品，说着还试图将他们的酒都倒进俗气的塑料杯里。Johnny躲开了，挤进人群中，牵了一个女孩的手，她长了双大眼睛和一张笑猫脸，盯着他看了好长时间。当他返回去找在玹，却怎么也寻不见对方的身影了。   
在玹回了餐厅，倚在床上，仿佛这个迷你国度的王子。他把酒瓶放进了床边的酒框里，将瓶子换成玻璃杯——这样看起来更文明，更上流，比Johnny体面得多。  
Johnny在他身旁躺下，从头到脚都沉重如铅，胃也绞痛。他问在玹：“你回来这里干什么？”  
“想些事。”在玹轻柔，模糊而又醉醺醺地笑着。  
“什么事？”Johnny向后倚靠在沙发上。  
“没什么特别的。”在玹把自己的酒杯递给Johnny，后者的嘴唇覆在了他刚刚喝过的地方。他的睫毛在房间的灯光下显得格外地长，充满诱惑，Johnny很想吻他，深深地吻进他口中。Johnny忍不住遐想跟他做爱会是什么感觉，想象着被他的内里包裹的感受，会有多么火热，多么紧窒。  
“你在听吗？”  
“嗯？”Johnny眨了眨眼，回过神来。在玹在他身边，并不在他怀里。  
“我说，谢谢你带我一起出来玩。”在玹的声音低低的，很有磁性，嘴唇也软软的。他是熟透的桃子，清甜的奶油，是陈列在碗边的银质调羹。  
Johnny冲他笑了一下，“除了你，我还会跟谁一起？”这算不上一个问题，他们都知道彼此别无他选，“你是我最好的朋友。”  
“你亲那个女孩了吗？”在玹问道。  
Johnny想要读懂他话语中的深意，奈何太醉了，糊里糊涂的。“亲了，”他撒谎道，“当然亲了。”  
那个晚上，他们差不多花掉了五千欧元，但这是在度假，况且欧元廉价得都算不上是钱。对Johnny而言，任何钱其实都算不上真正的钱，即使他知道钱的概念。他也知道自己把事情都搞砸了，只是不愿多想。  
相比之下，他更愿意去想在玹跪着，趴着，下身一丝不挂的样子。他想的全是在玹长时间没理发时前额的发丝落下来，挡住了眉毛的模样。  
大多数夜晚，他们一同睡在主卧，没有理由，没有借口，床也足够大，不会令他们觉得挤。但Johnny擅长装作若无其事，所以就算有时挤到了也没关系。

他们后来跟马克和悠太聊起在伊比沙的日子时说得天花乱坠，不过那些朋友们都相信了他们的鬼话。  
Johnny讲起某个晚上在他房间里的性爱秋千上做爱，在玹也没阻止他说下去，只是在一旁揶揄地笑着看他编瞎话。他们谁都没反驳彼此，也没拆穿彼此的谎言。这跟编其他瞎话不同，比如花出去的钱，喝掉的酒，参加的派对，晒过的太阳，躺过的沙滩和游过的海——基于事实的谎言才算是谎言。  
手机里的照片都是真实的，记录了他们之间经历过的真实的瞬间。Johnny在自己的手机里存了好多在玹的照片，却假装没有过。

第二年夏天，他们没再度假。  
五月末，Johnny搬进了用父亲的钱买下的房子。在玹常过来玩，来了就鲜少离开。Johnny总想着会捕捉到在玹看自己游泳的画面，但这都比不上有在玹陪伴带来的愉悦。  
一周周过去，Johnny越来越笃定在玹肯定在看自己游泳，几乎盲目地执着于这个想法，被折磨到脑袋里只剩下这一件事了。他想象着在玹的注视，每当他在床上自慰，闭上双眼就会幻想在玹的手抚摸着他的阴茎。紧接着是在玹的嘴唇，然后是他自己的手。可在玹就跟他共处一室，在屋子另一头的沙发上坐着，看着他射精。是这些假想将他送上了高潮。  
可能是因为休息不够，或是天气太热，要么是因为皮肤上防晒霜的味道让Johnny想起了上个夏日，在沙滩餐厅，彼时他想过——仅仅一瞬间地想过——也许他凑过去吻在玹也是可以的。但不管是什么样的想法，哪怕是短暂地闪过，也会长久地存在于脑海中，Johnny开始觉得，如果再不做点什么，自己恐怕就会因此而疯掉了。  
他对着在玹穿着低腰短裤的照片自慰，也用过在玹躺在拉斯萨利纳斯海滩的太阳椅上的照片，还想到过那套蠢得要命的性爱秋千，想着近一年的时间里自己对在玹如何地迷恋。  
在玹每天都来。天气一天比一天热，他时不时就会抱怨夏日的潮热，闷得人无法喘息。  
有些事情一直憋着也不是办法，所以Johnny尽可能地作出了暗示，还得装作随意，仿佛不带有任何特殊意味。  
“太热了，”他说道，用一种轻描淡写似的语气，“我老感觉身体里好像有什么东西一样，很焦躁。”  
在玹点点头，神态看上去轻松又舒展。他当然也很热，所以他下了水。  
不安的感觉逐渐清晰，Johnny能感受到身体里纠结一团的紧张情绪，像是被一只手扼住了喉咙。他想，大概在这个世上，没有谁能比他想得到在玹一样得到一个人了，而在玹会不会也和他一样想要得到某个别人呢？但他并不愿想象那样的事发生。  
这种感觉仿佛是回到了他们私人小岛上的夏天：大多数日子里，他们只跟彼此独处，骄阳高照，空气中满是散不开的潮湿。往昔或许无法重现，但至少值得一试，Johnny明白自己正试图复刻以前的夏日， 那些别墅里只有他和在玹两个人的时光，嘴上说着要带女孩回来过夜，却从没真的实践过。可他不想重现去年夏天，那时的一切早就无法满足如今的他了。  
在玹安静优雅地漂浮在水面上，Johnny则难以平静，背负着欲望和懊悔的身躯变得沉重，几乎立刻就要沉进水中。  
“今年夏天有点奇怪了，是吧？”他的声音回响在水面上，听起来很陌生。说完，他吻了在玹。  
这一吻刚开始便突兀地结束了。东赫在远处招呼他，那群狐朋狗友拿着香槟和烟闯入了他和在玹的空间，他强装镇定，好让自己看上去不是一副精虫上脑的德行。  
他们都没再提起这件事，但他们后来又接了吻。

Johnny是个伪装高手，他开始怀疑在玹也是如此，因为后者那么用力地吻了他，却用该死的天气当糊弄的借口，说得好像湿热的夏天能为当他们之间的一切做挡箭牌似的。  
在玹给他涂防晒霜，在他背上按摩的手指都在颤抖。在玹叉开腿坐上来的时候他勃起了，阴茎痛苦地抵着大腿，那双手的每个微小的动作都让他更硬，脑子烧化了一般，无论对方做什么都能唤起他身体的反应。在玹不会知道的，他想，在玹肯定不知道自己带来的影响，但也许在玹只是还没意识到而已，毕竟一整天都心事忡忡的。  
他们又一次接吻时，这种紧张感消失了。他们唇舌相接，Johnny的皮肤烧得火热，一切都像是质感粗糙的老电影中：微裂的银幕画面，被Johnny舔过脖颈时在玹的呻吟，低声的噪音。Johnny身上是清新的乳霜味道，是草莓和苦艾酒的味道，是让他想起那间假日别墅的味道——那栋别墅，浮夸的房子，他们共枕而眠的那张床。现实里的在玹是防晒霜和汗水的味道，在Johnny心里他却是甜味的，像柑橘，像蛋挞的回味，让他想疯了一样地射在在玹的嘴里。  
在玹向后仰了仰，眼神变得迷蒙，张开那两瓣湿润的嘴唇，说：“想我帮你口吗？”Johnny简直无法相信自己竟如此走运，他点头，爆了句粗口，抚上在玹的后脑，看着在玹在拉下他的短裤时吞咽口水的表情，还有睫毛在低头时覆在脸颊上的阴影。他看到自己的阴茎被最好的朋友含进口中，那双嘴唇不是草莓味的，但它们和草莓一样甜美，他不禁想，除了这个瞬间，自己以后可能根本回忆不起别的事情了。  
阳光在他肩上烧起来，在玹正如他渴望的那样为他口交，或许这都是他幻想出来的，可他相信在玹的确对他有着同样的欲望，只是需要和他躺在这张太阳椅上，四目相对，把内心的秘密全都流露出来。这样的在玹迷人得要命，比他遐想中的感觉还要美妙上许多倍。他以前也被别人口过，很多次，却都不如这次，爽到灵魂都快飞出来，有些奇怪，但愉悦至极。

“我要射了。”他提醒道。在玹也感觉到了，抬眼和他对视了一秒，却没有停下来，仍吞吐着他的阴茎，柔软的舌头舔着根部，他被在玹想要他射在里面的暗示弄得有点想流泪了。他想抓着在玹的头发让对方停下，但还是忍住了，就算他试着去阻止也是无用功，他的手早已不再属于他自己，精神虚浮在空气里，即将在有节奏地吸吮中攀升高潮，精液会灌满在玹的嘴巴，喷洒在深处。在玹的欲求使他感到腿软，头重脚轻，从里到外都充满了幸福感。目睹心爱的人吃下自己的精液是件多么亲密的事，他因此很想哭。  
结束后，Johnny盯着太阳，默默地等待在玹打破沉默。在玹站起身时的神情看起来有些迷离，像是和Johnny感同身受般。他没怎么说话，模糊不清地念叨着得去参加纪念日晚餐。而Johnny阴茎上还沾着他的口水。  
等在玹走了，Johnny才发现他刚才除了自己的心跳声之外什么都没听到。在玹的父母是冬天结的婚，他以前在在玹家里的门廊看到过那张冬日婚礼的照片。婚礼在冬天，纪念日怎么可能在夏天。可在玹已经走了。  
他自己喝闷酒，喝完又去浴室撸了一次，把自己的手想象成在玹的嘴。他想哭，却不允许自己哭出来。一切都变得模糊了。   
也许只是中暑了，他想。但在玹跪在他双腿之间的场景是那么鲜明，任何幻象都不可能如此清晰。  
两天后，在玹又来了，这次他的躺椅离Johnny远了些，装作是要晒太阳。Johnny看着他沐浴在阳光下，思索他在思考什么——他后悔了吗？  
在玹说：“这个夏天好奇怪。”等Johnny附和他。  
Johnny入水时，在玹犹豫了一下，但还是跟着他进去了。他抚摸着在玹的腰，和他接吻。在玹被他抵在泳池壁上，从水里拉上来，一只手用力地爱抚着下身，另一只手游弋在腹部和胸膛。他捏了捏在玹的乳尖，后者随之呻吟出声，于是他又揉捏起来。在玹一定是喜欢这样，因为他发出了那样的呻吟——一种有些低哑的呻吟，唤醒了情欲——还靠过来更近了一些。  
在玹的脸埋进了Johnny的颈窝，轻咬他的皮肤，含糊地说着什么。他们只是在下午三点的泳池里亲热，Johnny却深信这就是爱情的滋味，是它最本真的，最神圣的样子。  
其实眼下发生的对Johnny来说并不算难事。大概在他六岁的时候，母亲离开了家，他跟随父亲长大，父亲的那些未婚妻们来来去去，没有哪个是常常带着笑脸的，可即便如此，他也曾认真地跟别人交往过。他想，可能正是因为这样，自己才会喜欢让在意的人开心，所以他总是开派对，带在玹去度假，邀请朋友们到他的公寓里胡闹，尽管有时他只想一个人在清冷的房间里静静地呆着。

泳池后面有个避暑屋，Johnny觉得这屋子着实名副其实，因为它是夏天里唯一凉快点的地方。在玹在这间屋子里又为他口交了，这次他压根没想着要退出去，虽然一开始的确不是故意的。他进得又快又猛，在玹的呻吟都像是快要窒息了一样。  
“抱歉。”Johnny让自己稳下来，抓住了椅子的扶手，用力到关节处都开始泛白。吊扇在天花板上转啊转，他看着在玹往后撤了撤，深吸了一口气。“对不起，”他说，“我不是故意的——”  
“我喜欢，”在玹说。他的眼睛像玻璃一般，嘴里还在吞咽着唾液，“我喜欢你那样，就像刚才那样，再来一次吧。”  
“不疼吗？”Johnny不想伤到他。如果在玹不想的话，他不会让他呛到的。  
“我想被你这样操，”在玹脸红了，却没有移开目光，“求你。求你干我的嘴，好吗？”  
Johnny答应了他，不再抓着扶手，放松手指，以免由于太过用力而抽筋。风扇落在他身上的风凉凉的，不像外面的空气那样闷，也不像在玹张开了的渴盼着他的嘴巴那样火热。在玹握住性器的底部，先含住了顶端，低头时舌头也贴了上来。  
Johnny还记得该怎么动作，但脑子里已经是一团糟。他尽力稳速地抽插，终于找到了合适的节奏，于是他操得更深，直到阴茎顶到了在玹的喉咙。在玹的脸埋进了他的腿间，鼻尖蹭过他的皮肤，刚好触碰到他新长出的阴毛的须茬，被他操嘴时轻轻闷哼起来，刺激着他的龟头。这感觉实在是飘飘欲仙，前所未有地美妙，可能根本没有人会拥有这样绝妙的口交体验。  
他的手指穿过在玹的发间，刚从泳池里出来，发丝还是湿漉漉的。他就这么抓着在玹的头发，同时把性器送进在玹的嘴巴，更凶狠地，更快地，逐渐变得毫无章法。在玹任他这样用力地操着嘴，抓着他大腿的手指慢慢地深陷进去。  
“你还好吗？”Johnny紧咬着牙问道，稍稍后退，让在玹能够喘口气。  
“好喜欢，”在玹擦了擦嘴角的口水，“还想要。”  
Johnny又开始操他，感觉到他的牙齿似乎碰到了阴茎才停了下来，被抓住头发挨操时他的喉咙里也逸出浸满情欲的呻吟。Johnny爽到要疯了，这种感觉既亲密又有些肮脏，仿佛身体里有什么东西被点着了，高潮时整个身体都在颤抖。  
在玹坐在他面前的地板上粗喘着，嘴唇也湿乎乎的，闭着眼给自己手淫。他暗自发誓下次一定要帮在玹口，但现在他浑身瘫软，已经无法动弹。眼下看着在玹自慰简直是最美好的颓废方式了。

他们从不去说起这些午后，做完后就去洗澡，然后再来一杯酒，给朋友们发信息，再戴上墨镜。Johnny好奇在玹是否知晓自己一直以来对他的感情，是否会像自己那样被这份迷恋吓到。  
在玹回家过了一整个周末，Johnny想他想得寝食难安，只有喝更多香槟，买更多西班牙式家具才能让自己平缓一会儿，像个变态。他知道花钱解决不了这个问题，但家里的人一直是这样处事的。他父亲曾说：“应付不来的时候至少也要装得像样。”如今他终于懂了这话的含义，但他讨厌自己身上有哪怕一丁点跟父亲相似的地方。

几周后，他给马克办了个生日派对，因为早晚是要由他办的。  
马克这一年过得不太顺，得搞个高档点的派对才行，反正Johnny也没打算为将来攒钱。他不喜欢设想未来——他害怕到那时他的人生里只剩下空洞的笑脸，冰冷的钞票和俗套的家庭——所以他把这笔钱花在马克身上。这对他来说很合理，在玹应该也能理解他的心情，尽管后者看到厨师把那只巨型蛋糕端上来时露出了讥讽的笑。  
“这兴许是他们活到现在吃过最大的蛋糕了。”他告诉在玹，对方一副欲言又止的样子。  
“派对会很有意思的，马克肯定会特别喜欢！”他保证道。他也不懂为什么这么迫切地想要为自己的挥霍开脱，他一般不会向任何人证明自己。但在玹的想法很重要，因为在玹对他来说很重要。  
“我知道他会喜欢。”在玹仰躺在Johnny买的大尺寸沙滩床上，上面还铺了垫子。他望向天空，回忆起去年夏天，他们在蓝枪鱼沙滩餐厅的时候。  
他们周围的世界仍在照常运转。厨师们放好了蛋糕，在桌子上布置了香槟瀑布——这是Johnny的主意，说是因为像某部电影才想到要这么搞。日照当头，金色的阳光笼罩着在玹，他的鬓角和上唇边沿挂着一层细汗。他叹了口气，嘟囔着：“真的好热啊。”Johnny则在自己当着大家的面做出什么蠢事之前赶紧找借口溜走了。  
宾客们笑容洋溢，派对还算成功，Johnny觉得自己心里似乎有点着落了。来的人也不多不少，刚好能让他透的过气来。身边的人越多，他就越是感到像被觊觎他权势和名声的一群动物盯着似的——所谓的名声也就是能在Instagram上发个照片圈出Johnny Seo的账号，或者要到他的电话号码而已。这种烂事真是烦透了，还好多喝几杯香槟，看在玹跟朋友们笑闹能帮他平复一下。  
在玹眼中的笑意让他觉得自己做的一切都是值得的，虽然今晚他总是找不到在玹的踪影。十五分钟后，他总算看到在玹一个人站在泳池边，如同精心雕琢的大理石塑像。   
在玹的眼睛低垂着，表情阴沉沉的，根本没在笑。  
“进来吧，我准备给我搞的派对当DJ了。”Johnny跟他说完便去了DJ台，戴上耳机，举起酒杯，冲舞池里的五十个人敬酒，那些人有的可能在意他，有的可能不在意他。他的目光捕捉到了人群中的在玹， 正笑盈盈地看着自己。在玹的笑容点亮了他的夜晚，让他的挥霍有了意义。那笑容让他醉了一整夜。

天气越来越热，他们做得也越来越频繁，每一次都有更强烈的快感。某天的傍晚，Johnny在阳台上为在玹口交。他从未听到在玹发出过哀求般的呻吟。在玹一向是个随性坦然的人，并不是期期艾艾的性格，除非他本来就有这样的一面，他可怜兮兮地哀求，求Johnny操他的嘴，他说Johnny的吻让夏天变得反常。他没有撒谎。  
一切都像一场梦，一场Johnny清楚地知道注定会醒来的梦，可夏日一天天过去，他对在玹给的所有也都甘之如饴。他主动在泳池里吻在玹，在避暑屋里给在玹身上留下一个个吻痕，他开始留意到每一个在玹变得更柔软，更温柔，更急切的微小细节，他开始记得高潮时尝到的，在玹大腿内侧肌肤的味道。他从前没想过会知道这些事。  
他现在还知道了将手覆到在玹的屁股上，探进内裤里，两只手指放进在玹张开的嘴里的感觉——在玹的舌头绕着舔过他的手指，把他们舔得湿湿的。他也知道了手指塞进在玹的穴里，被软肉紧紧包裹的感觉。  
在玹被他指奸时的轻吟一遍遍回响在他脑海里，他因为在玹喜欢而开心到头晕目眩。  
“这个夏天太奇怪了。”每回做完，他们都对彼此这么说。  
而他甚至已不再明白这话里的意味。

Johnny的父亲在某个周五下午来了一趟，浑身散发着晚节不保的气质，一脸的不爽。“你一夏天就窝在这种地方？”他扬起下巴，杵在阴凉的前厅，那表情像是Johnny不住在只有百分之五的人才能负担得起的半山腰别墅里，而是住在纸箱子里似的。“这个地方……比我印象里还要俗不可耐。”  
“多谢抬举，我很高兴你喜欢这里，”Johnny对他的碎嘴没那么多耐心，“谢谢您赏光。”  
“吉纳维芙好像要离开我了。”父亲的脚晃了晃，大概是喝醉了，也有可能是为了表示嫌弃，Johnny想，这是自己以后的样子，就是眼前这样，或者自己“也许”会变成这样。他得确保自己将来不能混成这副德行。  
“真是抱歉啊。”他说。他并不为父亲感到遗憾，甚至不认识对方最近交往的女人，但他可以装装样子。  
“她们最后都会离开，”父亲对他说，促狭的眼神中尽是愤懑，“你爱的人都会离开你，儿子。她们才不会爱你，她们谁都不在乎爱，你记住。”  
Johnny没接话，仅仅道了谢。心中生出一股不安的刺痛感，却不是因为热。“把车钥匙给我，我送你回家。”  
“我可以自己开车。”父亲看他的眼神仿佛在看陌生人，仿佛他什么都不是。  
“你喝醉了。”他上前去，伸出手，等父亲递给他车钥匙。  
“对啊，所以呢？”父亲最终把钥匙递给了他，退到大门边，自言自语，“我又没有跟你说过吉纳维芙要跟我分手了？就像当初你母亲那样，她不爱我，也不爱你。”  
他长出一口气，头很痛，但也同样不是因为热。送父亲回了家，他径直去了悠太那里，喝龙舌兰喝到烂醉。  
第二天，他回到自己家里，想起父亲的恨意，母亲的离去，天花板上的转着的风扇，也想起在玹跪在他腿间的样子。  
在玹马上就会过来了，他只想沉浸在即将到来的愉悦中。这愉悦并非由情爱而生，而是纯粹地因在玹而存在。他走到外面去，安静地躺在泳池边，在玹到了后也过来躺下了。他们俩就这样躺在两张紧挨着的太阳椅上，日光直直地照在头顶，渐渐迎来暮色，在玹又走了。

又是炎热无比的一周过去了，空气愈发沉闷而厚重。Johnny不知道欲望是否也能带来令人窒息的感觉，恰如他此时所体会到的，仿佛毒药浮在了空气中。  
在玹晒成蜜色的肌肤炽热得难以触碰，每当他们在泳池里迎面擦肩，他的双眸便像是要在Johnny眼底燃烧起来。  
——你爱的人都会离开你，他们才不会用爱你。父亲的话仍在耳畔。  
Johnny站在露台上，一边啜着苦艾酒，一边俯视着躺在草地上的在玹，后者正和道英在电话里谈笑风生。他想起了去年那个悬崖勒马般的夏天，于是又喝了好几口酒。  
和在玹之间的暧昧尚未有眉目时，Johnny可以幻想一个真实的，他们在一起的未来。但现在，他在高潮时将在玹拥入怀中，牵在玹的手，酷热的夏日午后，他们一同在避暑屋里慵懒入睡。未来已经真正地到来了，他却还在伪装。  
他不想再装下去了，他问在玹是否愿意留下来过夜，他想这样就会让一切更具实感。可父亲的话随即又来警醒他，在他脑海中挥之不去。他想到母亲早年的离开，父亲那一段段失败的恋情，在玹清澈的眼睛，梳理整齐的头发，躺在避暑屋的地板上的模样，随后为自己又倒了一杯酒。  
他给东赫打电话，问了当晚要去参加的派对的地址。  
“今年夏天热得有些反常，”他那晚跟道英说，“我都有点分不清现实和幻觉了。”  
“是因为在玹吗？”道英问，他的眼神非常笃定，所以Johnny不需要作出回答，转而去看在玹喝酒，自己也喝了一杯。  
在玹那晚没有留下来过夜，那之后的很长一段时间里都没有过。气温还在升高，他们所处的地球似乎被翻了个，离太阳更近了。  
在玹已很少像过去那样和他躺在太阳椅上，而是多数时候都跟马克和悠太呆在一起。而Johnny照常喝酒寻乐，和朋友们在他房子里夜夜笙歌，他环顾的目光在那些笑脸中遇见他们的眼睛。  
他没有刻意寻找在玹的眼神，不知道自己到底是害怕在玹可能在远处会看起来不那么开心，还是担心在玹真的不高兴。  
他又买了一些西班牙式家具，不间断地在手机上跟踪海上物流的消息。  
后来家具终于送到，那时他已经好几周没跟在玹有过肢体接触了，这种状态或许对他们俩都好。

到了九月，天气转凉。在玹说自己没心情去参加泰一的船上派对，于是他们放了鸽子，在家里躺着看天，直到夜色渐渐吞没了天边的太阳。  
终于从闷热中喘了口气的感觉像是第一次呼吸，但空气还是很厚重。向在玹看去时，Johnny又感受到一种痛苦的情欲盘踞在小腹。这种情欲从未褪去过。他看看在玹，看看天际的暮霭。回忆里那句“他们才不会爱你”不再顽固地搅乱他的思绪，他现在认为是父亲太过愚蠢才那么说，母亲也一定知道他的愚蠢。  
下雨了，他们第一反应是跑回屋里等雨停，但在玹又折回了外面，进了泳池。有点好笑又有些荒唐的是他没关露台的门，所以酒杯里盛入了雨水。Johnny情不自禁地笑了，这么多天以来他都没这样笑过，心中的阴霾顿时消散了。  
他也跟着走了出去，呼吸着空气中那股奇特而冰凉的铁锈气味。雨水打湿了他的面颊和嘴巴，松缓了他的舌头。也许是因为在玹用满含情意的眼神看着他说这个夏天太热了的时候，他就失去了附和的力气，现在他不愿再假装下去了。  
“跟这个夏天没关系，我很早就爱上你了，”他说，“在伊比沙的时候，在更早之前我就爱上你了。”  
在玹没有露出惊讶的神情，他向Johnny走来，后者下了水，他便走得更近一些。他们当时说了些什么，Johnny记不得了，因为他满心只有“在玹也爱我”这一个想法，他看到了在玹眼中久违的光，那是可以点燃他心中火焰的光芒，让他渴求着在玹的身上的每一寸肌肤。  
他小心翼翼地亲吻在玹，想要慢慢地理清这一切，而在玹或许和他心意相通，所以也来回吻他。他们双唇相贴，缠绵地厮磨，在泳池里吻了很久，雨停后，他们又在太阳椅上吻了好一会儿。  
他们在避暑屋中褪掉塌覆在身上的衣裤，用自己的身体为彼此取暖，两人的肉体紧贴着，阴茎逐渐硬了起来，呼吸也变得急促。Johnny将在玹推倒在床上，吮咬他的下唇。  
在玹说：“我喜欢你粗暴一些的样子。”他的身体也向上蜷缩起来，像是为了证明他的坦诚，这举动让Johnny忍不住暗暗地爆粗。  
Johnny凝视在玹的脖颈，视线从柔软的耳后流连至肌肤下快速跳动着的脉搏，他的吻就落在靠下一些的地方，再吻上颈窝。在玹尝起来是鲜甜奶油和草莓的味道，也可能只是氯水的味道，这都不要紧，因为是在玹，所以无论什么味道都如天堂般美好。他轻轻地咬了咬在玹的肩膀，阴茎被双腿间的手握住时他呻吟出声，在对方为他手淫的同时吻得更深。  
做爱的时候，Johnny粗暴地吻着在玹，进入得却有些犹豫。“我们也可以明天再做，”他向在玹保证道，“时间还长着呢。”  
“我喜欢这样，”在玹答道，双唇贴在他耳边，“我幻想过好多次，蛮横一点，慢一点，随便怎样我都喜欢。”  
“是吗？我也很喜欢。”Johnny抱起在玹的腿，阴茎几乎整根退了出来，然后又插进去，慢慢地，享受着穴肉的紧窒变化。被在玹口交的感觉很刺激，但那与进入在玹的身体带来的快感是无法相比的。他看着在玹闭上眼睛，挨操的时候嘴唇微微地张开，他想永远活在这个时刻。  
“据说要到十月才会再降温，”做完后，Johnny赤裸地躺到在玹身旁，伸了个懒腰，“今年夏天是有史以来最长的一个。”  
在玹思忖着，问：“夏天结束后我们还会是这样吗？”他的语气充满憧憬，Johnny很想拥抱他，但眼下实在是太热了。  
“会吧。”他看着在玹说，昏暗的灯光衬得后者的睫毛格外地长，“在那之前，我们还有泳池，有满屋子的香槟，只需要好好享受就行了。  
“年少芳华又多金，真好啊！”在玹酸酸地说了一句，逗得Johnny笑了出来。  
“恋爱也很好吧？”Johnny想得到一个确定的答案，他再也不想伪装自己了。  
“嗯，”在玹笑道，“恋爱也很好。”  
屋外，夕阳的晖光洒满大地。


End file.
